dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Glanzende Zeit Archived
Glänzende Zeit, meaning "Shining Light," was originally known as K'aresh X'aranit, before Alyra Noveria purchased it. It's a planet full of lush green fields and stunning mountainous terrain, with the occasional flying island - supported by a unique mineral known as Heizrondite, which is infused with magic. The air is incredibly clean, as the planet is untouched by industry, but there are frequent and often extremely severe storms - the smaller ones rivaling hurricanes. The planet exists in the Noveria System, alongside the space station HELIOS. Upon being questioned of potential attacks on the planet, Alyra Noveria has responded by stating that the planet is well defended. None have dared try to attack the world, but she is confident that she could repel nearly any attack. Deep within the Noverian Estate, far below the lowest levels, is a room made of dark stone, lit by ethereal blue flames and arcane runes. There is a pedestal with a sigil on it, and if you know the activation word, standing atop the sigil and speaking it will teleport you to Castle Exaron. __TOC__ Glanzende Zeit Archived/The Aglendi Forest|The Aglendi Forest Glanzende Zeit Archived/Castle Exaron|Castle Exaron Glanzende Zeit Archived/In Orbit|In Orbit Training Grounds (1000x) - The Shattered Coliseum *Training Slot 1 *Training Slot 2 *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4 RP Area: Alyra and Aaron North of the great Ky'thos mountain range lies a vast, ancient, and dilapidated city. At the heart lies a titanic coliseum, long since fallen into disrepair. The once vast columns of stone now lie shattered along the ground, and the hot, abrasive sand blows around the heart of the coliseum constantly - A perfect, if harsh, training ground. The Coliseum lay silent, save for the howling winds and the scratching of sand on stone. Many large sandstone pillars - most fallen, others close to it - circled the heart of the Coliseum, and the Seeker of Time lay at the center, sitting down with eyes closed and wings folded to her back. The wind swirled around her, not a single grain of sand touching her. Aaron Xorous would fly around the ruined coliseum, looking in at someone familiar, but not too familiar anymore, in the center. Landing near her, his power level making the sand fall down, he would sit down next to her, the calmest he had been. "So it's been a while, Mrs. Samael" Aaron would say with a gentle smile. "I'm surprised you recognized me." Alyra said, eyes remaining shut. The sands quieted down as the winds slowly ceased - the sun directly overhead. "Do you know what this place is?" She asked. Aaron would look at her face, shining brightly in the sun. "How could I not recognize you? You've handed my ass to me multiple times, over the course of 6 years...All I noticed was your breasts getting bigger, but that doesn't really matter to me. If my knowledge is correct, it is used for training no?" He would ask, scooping up some sand. "My appearance is nothing more than an illusion, and I can alter it on a whim." Alyra calmly responded. "This is Amon'surah, the Last City. It was built seven thousand years ago, by a civilization long gone. They were made of stone, it seems." She opened her eyes. "That sand is more than it appears, after all." Aaron would gently lay down the sand. "Okay...Well, what brings you here to Amon'surah? What is up with the sand then?" He would ask, curious. "Think about it. These people were literally made of stone." She said with a smirk, turning to face him. "As for why I'm here, I've gained a few...unique abilities in the past. Among other things, speaking with the dead. I'm here for research." "Oh...Okay" Aaron would say about the stone. "Unique abilities? Like how you have Demon wings? Or was that just a gift from your wedding?" Aaron would say with a chuckle. "I obtained the Dragon Balls." Alyra began, "The ones on Namek. Alongside the rest of the Trinity of Flames, I made my own wish to gain my husbands' power. That's where I got my wings, and new appearance." Briefly frowning, she continued, "It's not why I can speak with the dead, however." "If you mean me, some chick named Harmony brought me back...and we fought...I lost to her...and Starr." Aaron would say, looking down from her. "Never heard of her, in all likelihood." Alyra stated. "Strange...I can't see her in your past. I see you in the Other World, and then you after your obvious battle, but never her..." Not thinking about Harmony, Aaron would think of Starr. "How is he doing, our son? Er...our Paradox? How are his studies? and what did he mean back at the Wastes when...When he annihilated me and that purple flower hippie.." "I haven't spoken with Starr for quite some time, so I can't speak for him. His...paradoxal status is anathema to me." Alyra responded. Aaron would nod. "What was that move he used? The blue orb thing...He used it on me after we fought, and we talked for a bit. He used that move, pull a cloak around him, and vanished...How did he become so skilled with time and polarity?" He would ask in astonishment. "I wouldn't know." Alyra bluntly stated. "I haven't spoken with him, remember?" "Maybe you should" Aaron would say, standing up. "Do you know what happens to me if I go near him?" Alyra asked, "His very nature harms me. Given enough time, it could kill me." Aaron frowns. "What about when you two were training? Or when Hope and I entered the estate with him? or when, I don't know, you two hugged?" Aaron would say "They recently entered the timeline at that point. The more it diverges from their timeline - and by that, I mean the more differences there are - the more pronounced the effect is. In other words, it wasn't as powerful back then." "I see....I saw the battle with Lucien in other world by the way....Good job.." He would say, squatting down, his hand on her shoulder gently. "What, do you think I can't handle my own emotions, or something?" Alyra narrowed her eyes when Aaron placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm five and a half thousand years old, from my perspective. I think I can take care of myself." "Not a doubt within my heart, brain, or soul." He would say, removing his hand, but still smiling."How do you think Starr will take the news about Lucien? Not about the war and everything, but about their relations?" He would ask, sitting back down. "I'm...not entirely certain myself." Alyra admitted, "My father isn't exactly the type to antagonize others...you no doubt saw how he compliments his opponents in battle. I wouldn't be surprised if they got along." "Hopefully they get along. I want Starr to get to know, and be loved by at least one of his family members..." Aaron would say, crossing his arms, and looking down. "Then why don't you speak with him yourself from time to time?" Alyra asked Aaron, fully aware of the plethora of methods of moving between Other World and Earth. "Well, I don't see the reason TO visit and talk to him. He clearly doesn't like me anymore, and he even tried to kill me. The way he treated me a GIDWMAT was terrible, he even broke my heart because he said you didn't love me back, no matter how hard I tried. I know we are friends, but I'm not aiming for that anymore. To be honest, I'm glad you've found love, and I'm glad it's with Hokus...But Starr...I don't love him, and frankly, I don't deserve his love. If I hadn't have been arrogant with Ochsy...I could have raised him properly. If we had spent more time with him, he wouldn't be with Harmony right now, OR Bastion..." He would say sitting back down. "Who is this Harmony, anyways?" Alyra asked, changing the subject. "I've been hearing the name on occasion, but no matter what I do she refuses to appear in timelines. It's like she doesn't exist in Time..." "All I know is, is that she is with Starr, and I think they may be dating...How does that work? A Paradox and a being not in Time loving each other? Sounds complicated, and one confusing wedding..." He would say. "I'm not attending it." Alyra immediately stated. Chuckling, Aaron would nod."Me neither, there may be a temporal flux or whatever you guys talk about. " He would say, creating a ki ball, and shooting it up in the air. "Don't damage the area." Alyra warned, "It'd be...unwise to disrespect the dead here. The magic here is more than meets the eye, so to speak." Aaron would pull it back to him, and absorb it back. " Yea...We wouldn't want any terrakinetic beings trying to kill us now would we..." He would say, gently sitting back down. "Oh, they're all dead." Alyra stated simply. "But if you cause them to start shouting, I'll be...unhappy." A dangerous glint was visible in her eye. "Oh...I thought it was some elemental magic...Didn't expect it to be you." He would say, blowing his bangsn up out of his face."So what's up now? How is Melody?" He would ask."Hm...Fun names those are...Melody, and Harmony...You would think they would be related, or know each ot-" Aaron would stop mid sentence."You...You don't think they are related in some way?...Right?" He would ask. Alyra thought briefly, "Melody's fine. We're planning on fusing to deal with an...issue that developed, nothing that concerns you. It's possible that this...Harmony's existence is related in some way to Melody, but I doubt it. I've never seen Harmony, and I think I'd know if she was directly related to my own daughter." Aaron would compare their appearances in his brain. "They look kind of similar....But she has white hair, and was wearing red clothing...the opposite of Melody, who wears blue with black hair...Hmm...I need to show this girl to you..Quickly..." The entire area fell absolutely silent without warning. Alyra's eyes darted around briefly as it seemed to get darker, despite being midday without clouds. "I don't think that's a good idea..." She stated, and the area returned to normal. A Mystery of Time Starr woke up, and despite his previous location, found himself in the Shattered Coliseum of Amon'surah. There was no wind, currently, as such there was no sand to block his vision. Strangely, it seemed to be more intact than usual, several of the fallen pillars were now upright. He could feel a power level nearby - only a couple hundred, in all likelihood. Starr would stand up quickly, getting on his feet,in confusion. "Hello?" He would say, his voice echoing throughout the coliseum. There was no response, but if Starr were to listen, he could probably hear a faint whimper from behind one of the pillars - if he were to guess, female. Starr would hear the whimper, and would instantly start flying around, trying to pinpoint it's location. He finally found the person, and approached them cautiously. The individual appeared to be female, on her side, curled up in the fetal position. If Starr were to guess, he'd say probably 17 or so years old, and human. There were a few scraps of torn fabric surrounding the area, and the girl was naked - seems like the wind wasn't entirely gone earlier, and absolutely shredded her clothing. Her skin was covered in cuts, as a result - some appeared to slowly heal, however, being sealed by a curious, silvery substance. Her hair was short and black, and her eyes were closed tightly. His eyes opening wide, and in shock, he would see the girl, and quickly rush to her side."Miss?! Are you okay?" He would say, reaching for her arm. Her eyes opened briefly, but beyond that she gave no indication that she even noticed Starr's presence. Her right eye was red, and the left blue, and both were almost...glazed over, as if she was in shock. Jumping backwards, Starr would realize who she was, or someone similar."A-Alyra?" He would ask, his fear and confusion swelling. The girl's face adopted an expression of confusion, as she looked around frantically - briefly her eyes focused on Starr, but unfocused just as easily, as if she couldn't see normally. "W-who's there?" "My..My name is Starr...I'm here to help you." He would get next to her, and sit down."Don't be afraid, I'm here for you." He would say, calmly and gently. "W-who are...where are you...agh!" She suddenly clutched her head in pain, eyes slamming tightly shut. "...w-where am I..." Starr would back away slightly."I'm apart of the Scions of Toliman, and I'm here to help you...We are on Glanzende Zeit." He would say, trying to help her to calm down. The moment Starr mentioned the word "Scions," Alyra vanished - disappearing from view entirely. She could still be sensed, behind a different pillar this time - though it didn't feel like teleportation... Starr would swish his Polarity Cloak around him, stepping into it, within time, appearing right next to Alyra at the same time."It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you Alyra!" He would say, trying to reassure her. She didn't seem to respond, and it was almost as if she had passed out. Starr would frown at her, and then pick her up, holding her in his arms."You should really wake up...It's not necessarily safe here...Besides you are naked..." Starr would say anxiously. It occurs to Starr that holding a girl - who just passed out, was freaking out, apparently trying to run from him, while she was both injured and naked - would probably not leave a good first impression. Starr would get somewhat annoyed, and his eyes would glow a bright cyan. He would sent out a small pulse of positive energy, perfect for calming someone down, right into Alyra's mind. Curiously enough, it didn't seem to affect her. A brief glance into her mind would reveal that...well, it almost looks like her mind was shattered into pieces. Starr jumps back, in shock. He would send a large pulse this time, placing his hands onto hers. During the pulse, Starr could feel a rather alarming change in the timeline begin to occur - or, more accurately, it would have, were something not counteracting it. The wind began to pick up again, and the area began to fill with a strange, blue-white light. Starr would stare deeply into the light, cancelling out his positive pulse."Oh shit" He would say shocked. The light seemed to almost become tangible, a sort of swirl of energy beginning to form, and out of it stepped Sonata, the Phantom Queen - who immediately glared at Starr. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Starr would glare back."Oh I'm sorry, Iwas just trying help YOU" he would say, directing it toward the Alyra side."Can't you see she is obviously in pain!?" Starr would turn around, then turn his head back."You've never cared, about me, or what I've done before..." Quickly turning around, you could see the serious and longing painful stare in his eyes."Why start now?! Just because I'm messing with time?!" He would lash out. The light seemed to coalesce into 3 brilliant blue spheres, slowly orbiting the arena. "Look at her again." Sonata spoke - and Starr noticed that Alyra's past self seemed uninjured now. "This half of my past has been here before and I know how it ends - and if you disrupt time this far back, you could cause it to collapse!" Starr would frown, and cover himself in his cloak, not teleporting yet."Well, I better go then. I wouldn't want to destroy the 'perfect' life you have here. Husband, friends, kids that love you, and that you love back. Oh wait, Silver, Hope and I don't count do we?" He would say just before flinging his hood on, preparing to teleport. Sonata inhaled briefly, before vanishing - reappearing directly in front of Starr, a single finger pointed at him. The three spheres vanished as she fired a point-blank Phantom Hammer into his chest. Falling backwards, Starr wouldn't fall, but stand there, his hair hanging down the front of his face, almost sadly. He would drop to his knees, as if unconscious, but his eyes would glow a dark black. It would sling it's head up, but remain lifeless. Starr's mouth would open, and a powerful booming voice would ring throughout the coliseum, developing shock waves of temporal energy. "Non nocent paradoxum parvulus salvabit nos omnes Tu vero, qui non sunt penitus times, ad quos dilexisti corruetis simulque venistis" Without warning, the entire room fell absolutely silent. The entire area seemed to darken for Starr as Sonata's eyes opened wide in surprise - and horror - as she vanished, likely fleeing. It continued to darken until Starr would be unable to see anything at all beyond a few feet, at most. Even the ground couldn't be seen. Starr's actual eyes would reveal themselves, and he would look around, unable to see anything, or sense anything. His eyes stirred in a panic, and he didn't know what to do. While unconscious he had heard a soft booming, sounding as if speaking in latin, and he thinks it came from him. "It...It happened...Again...When the Phantom Hammer came...I blacked out to avoid the pain...But...I've summoned something...and...and Mom..Was scared.." He would say, holding out his hands if he had murdered someone and was looking at the blood. In the darkness, a small glimmer of light could be seen - similar to the great Rift that the Centauri Imperium used to arrive in this universe, but white. Starr could sense temporal energy and chronitons - more than he had ever sensed before - and the level was steadily rising. Starr would feel the level rise, and would not be afraid. The light intensified, forming a portal of brilliant white light. The level of temporal energy and chronitons were now so high that the Phantom Hammer might as well have been a candle to a supernova. It was too bright to see anything past the portal, but it was large enough that Starr might step in if he chose to. Starr sucked in his breath, and knew he was meant to enter this portal, meaning life or death. Floating in gently, he made his way inside. When the light cleared, Starr saw...himself, for lack of a better term. More accurately, he saw himself in Time - all moments, all possibilities, all pasts, all futures and all possible present moments. All simultaneously, in its' own way. As there are infinite possibilities, Starr's mind rapidly began breaking down - after all, even Alyra couldn't withstand the Web of Time. After an unknown period of time - an instant, a second, a million years? Who knows? - the images abruptly stopped, and Starr felt himself falling - before passing out. He awoke back in the Shattered Coliseum - seemingly in the "present moment," rather than the past with Alyra. The Seeker of Time - nor the Phantom Queen - could be seen. Starr looked around frantically, clutching his head, hearing different whispers of voices through each timeline, and reality. He was sweating, and his eyes were dilated as well. He saw his future past and present, each person he had met, each creature he had destroyed, and where they had come from.Letting out a chaotic laugh, then a scream from all of the knowledge and power, Starr's body would go limp, and his body would be on it's knees. It's eyes, glowing black again. The temporal energy waves started once more. "Mihi cantare canticum tenebris caelum vale mea. Venite ad me sepeliendum dolor. Tentatio manet damnatorum ..." There was one constant throughout the entire vision - a shadowy figure that seemed...disconnected from reality. It seemed to be outside of Time itself, from Starr's sense, and the only thing he felt from it was...indescribable power, beyond anything he had ever seen before - even the fragment of Time he saw, which made Alyra look like a candle to a supernova, could not compare. Starr's eyes would remain flickering, screams and sobs of sadness, were broken by maniacal laughter piercing the coliseum. The Architect of Fate A small rift opened in a broken chamber of the coliseum . Starr, then fell out of it, landing on his tush, then stood. His demonic properties had calmed down when going through the rift, and his tears had stained his cheeks. Trying to rub off the black lines, he walk out of the chamber."Xy'rios...Why did you bring me here?" He would ask. "The Queen of Flames gave you this location, claiming it would assist you." Xy'rios replied. "Beware, for I sense something drawing near..." "Hmm....So this is what Mother was talking about...." He would look around, and feel a presence as well. Turning around, he would watch his every surrounding."Xy'rios, watch my back as I set up a barrier around this place." Starr would then set up a massive and strong barrier that would block everything from the outside."Someone...No...SomeTHING is here with us..." Without further warning, a point of light formed in the center of the Coliseum - rapidly growing and taking shape, shifting into a strange form, one that appeared mechanical but moved with the fluidity of life. It glowed with an inner light, yet no light touched the ground, and it stood in the center as if it were only an image projected in space. It turned to face Starr - standing a full three meters in height, and made no sound as it moved - though it seemed to be waiting. Starr looked at the figure, not blinking, but a slight sweat coming onto his forehead. He would walk up to it, in caution, but at the same time with courage."Excuse me, sir or madame, or neither. Who and what exactly are you?" He would ask, examining it, somewhat in awe. "Not a moment in reality and already I am approached by echoes. The hour grows late for the universe, and a Servant and Seeker are here now..." The entity 'spoke' - though it was as if the sound was only in Starr's (and Xy'rios's) minds. "Starr Xorous, and Xy'rios Entelemaron, you stand in the presence of the Shard of Exaron." "If this is truly a shard of Exaron, Starr, we would be better off leaving..." Xy'rios advised. Starr stared at the figure."Xy'rios, we will be fine. I will not let him hurt you, even though you cannot die....To normal terms at least." He got a bit closer."The Shard of Exaron, my name is no longer Xorous, but Abraxis, of House Noveria. I presume you know of both names, but not of me. I am a Paradox, the Original Son to Alyra Noveria and Aaron Xorous of a distant timeline, before I entered this one, and changed many things. My blood father is now Halphas Samael, and my mother is the Queen of Flames Alyra Samael, of House Noveria." He stands his ground."I would like to know why you are here, and if what my Mother said was true, and she wasn't trying to get me killed...I would like to know how you could help me, if you wish to me tell me" "You speak of time as if you know it, yet time is merely an illusion. The Web of Time may hold possibilities, but those are merely possibilities. Distant timelines? They simply do not exist. There is no time, only causality." Exaron spoke. "The Queen of Flames is not your mother. The Seeker of Time is. They are the same, yet different." Starr sighs."The Seeker of Time is no more, and this 'causality' is my home now, and the Queen of Flames is my Mother, no matter what you say" He clenches his fists. "And yet Alyra Samael does not consider you her son, nor will she ever do so." Exaron calmly replied. "Your beliefs hold no bearing on the reality around you, nor do you have the force of personality to change her mind." Starr doesn't speak, but rather just stares down. A minute passes, and the silence is broken, with two words."You're wrong." "Starr, the Shard of Exaron has no reason to lie..." Xy'rios spoke up. "Perhaps you would like to ask her yourself?" Exaron offered. Starr looked up, and the black lines that indicated his tears, very thicker, and more fluid, as if the black lines were flowing like tears."Gladly..." "Starr? The hell is going on?" Immediately, Alyra's voice reached Starr's ears - from behind him. She had simply appeared there, it seems. "Care to explain how I got here?" She asked. It appears that she was unaware of the massive barrier Starr had conjured - and, more importantly, didn't seem to react to Exaron's presence. "Remember the help you told me to seek? Well here it is." He pointed up to Exaron. The lines grew bigger on his face."Alyra....I need you to answer this, honestly....No matter how brutal it may seem...Answer this with no lies..." He looks up at her."Do you see me as your son?" She looked confused briefly, glancing to where Exaron is - and indeed, from her perspective she simply could not perceive it. "I don't." She said bluntly. "I am not the same Alyra you knew, and as a result of your own actions, at that." His black lines spread more and more, running down his neck, but not onto his clothes."Alyra....My actions...." he looks up at her."It may not seem like it, but I've done my best to protect you...When Xy'rios could have destroyed this planet, I was there to stop it...when Monarch insulted Sonata, I was there to stop it....When Amon was going to slap you in the Dojo, I was there to stop it...What more do you want from me...." Starr's hands became a pitch black, and his face starting to become blackened. "What I want is-" Alyra's rather hostile-sounding response was cut off - as she suddenly vanished. "It is as I say. The Queen of Flames is not your mother." Exaron calmly spoke once more. Starr wouldn't turn, but merely say."Bring her back, NOW" He would turn his head, as his entirety was black, stained with the brash and hate fueled tears. "That is merely one possibility." Exaron said, unmoving, "Fate may dictate her death in your so-called timeline, but I am Fate's Architect." With that, Starr noticed someone lying down - asleep - on the ground. It was Alyra, once more, but a different one - the one from Starr's timeline, untouched by the demonic transformation the Queen of Flames had gone through. Starr's gaze quickly turned to her, and the blackness erupting from his eyes continued, growing more severe, the ground began to be strained by his tears which had fallen. He slowly walked over to get, and went to his knees."M....Mom?" He would ask, his voice being deep and low as before when he was fighting Caru. Alyra didn't respond - after all, she was asleep, and from her perspective was just resurrected. He gently shook her, and then cast some awakening magic on her, his blackness glowing. Xy'rios actively held the magic back, speaking up. "Perhaps it would be wise to conceal your current appearance, Starr. I know not how she would react to your current state." Starr looks at his hands, and notices the blackness. He begins to calm down, and the seeping darkness going onto the ground, sucked itself back into Starr's tear ducts, pulling back in his humanity, and all that remain of the blackened tears were two somewhat thin black lines coming from his eyes, and to his chin."okay...Nocturus Level 10" He would say, a light blue glow would come from he hands, and yellow streaks would go into Alyra's lungs to awaken her. Alyra bolted awake almost instantly, coughing a bit as she sat up. "S-Starr?" She asked, as she opened her eyes. Starr looked at her, and couldn't believe it. He refrained from crying, so she wouldn't be disturbed by his demonic power."Y-Yes...It's me.." "What's going on?" She asks, a bit more lucid. "Where are we? The Coliseum?" "Y-Yes, and the Shard of Exaron is here with us..." He points to the figure. "...There's no one there, Starr..." She replied. Starr turns around, and sees the figure, as clear as day, then it hits him."You mean to tell me that you can't see a 3 meter tall figure right there?" He asks, dumbfounded. "The Shard chooses when and where it exists. To her, Exaron may as well not exist at all." Xy'rios replied, when Alyra shook her head no. Starr looks over to Exaron."Excuse me for a moment." He walks over to Exaron."What exactly is your purpose for bringing her here?!" He asks, somewhat angered, but happy at the same time. Exaron tilted its' head, giving an impression of amusement. "You were fixed on but a single possibility, due to your narrow view of causality. I have shown you another and made it reality once more." Alyra didn't seem to notice any part of this conversation. "It doesn't mean it's right! The timeline doesn't exist anymore by your logic, which should mean she isn't either!" She looks back at her, and then back to him."Mother, ignore me." He says. "If she does not exist anymore, then how is she here? How are you here?" It asked. Once again, Alyra gave no indication of even being aware of the situation. "Because I traveled through time, with technology you probably don't understand, or will find a way around!" He yells. "Let me show you just how powerful your so-called Time is." With that, Starr's barrier ceased to exist. There was no warning, no indication, it simply blinked out of existence. "As for technology, it is simply a method of overcoming your own limitations. I understand it, yes, but have no use for it." Starr smirks as the barrier faded."You do realize that with my barrier gone, my friends can and WILL track me, which means we exist again...Which also means, I can summon The Queen of Flames through a rift." "They may appear if they wish. Look at your mother, however. She is here, yet I do not exist for her." Exaron replied. Alyra still has not given any indication that she was aware of anything going on, and was currently testing out her abilities to see if they were unchanged - apparently her time control had vanished, likely for the same reason the Queen of Flames lost her own control. Starr looks at Alyra, and frowns. He then uses his own Time Control to open a rift next to him, and one under where the Queen of Flames was standing, wherever she may be. "What the hell do you wa-uh." Alyra fell out of the portal, landing perfectly of course, and cut herself off when she saw the other Alyra. "What." Once again, neither seemed to see Exaron. Starr frowned at her."Queen of Flames, meet the Seeker of Time. MY Seeker of Time. The one that told me to come here, what good it did hmm?" He was serious, and staring at Exaron. Both Alyras seemed to ignore Starr, staring at each other. Eventually, the Seeker of Time spoke up. "Who the hell are you?" "Alyra Samael, of House Noveria. Who the hell are you?" As they immediately started arguing (likely as a result of the Queen of Flames' demonic traits), Exaron remained silent. Starr snapped, and another rift opened, this time Aaron fell out, and landed on his face. He stood up."Hey what's the big id-..." He saw the two Alyra's, then his eyes widened, as he covered his crotch in shame. Starr sighs."Exaron, bring MY father here...Not Halphas, but the less embarrassing version of him" He pointed to Aaron, who was still covering himself an hyperventilating. The Aaron that Starr was referring to simply appeared next to Starr. This Aaron, unlike the one from the Queen of Flame's timeline, was taller, muscular, and his hair wasn't stupid. He had a scar under his eye, most likely where a sword had struck him. He saw didn't jolt around in confusion, but remained calm. "Son." He said, looking at Starr.He instantly latched onto Starr into a hug, and Starr was actually smiling, and happy to see him."Where...Where are we? Is this the Coliseu-" He then saw The Queen of Flames."Al...Alyra...?" He walked over to her."Excuse me ma'am, but you are in the way of my gorgeous wife." He went around the Queen, and picked the Seeker of Time up like a Princess, and kissed her cheek."You don't know how much i've missed you..." He looked at Starr."Where are Hope? and Silver?" "They are safe, and they are well." He turns to Exaron. "Exaron, The Seeker of Time, and Mr.Xorous here shouldn't have had to pay for something out of their control. Please let them live in our timeline peacefully...Or fix my original timeline, banish the evil that destroyed it, I don't care. But I am not leaving this one. Just let them life their lives." Aaron looks at the Seeker and and frowns."Starr, who are you talking to..?" Starr sighs."Just, ignore me..." He looks up at Exaron again."Can you do that for me?" The erect Aaron looked at the Queen of Flames."We could've had that you know" The cooler Aaron and Starr simply said together."No you couldn't have." The Queen of Flames held out a small sphere in her hand - a compressed Ultima spell. "Care to suggest that again, Aaron?" She asked dangerously. Exaron replied to Starr, "They may remain here, if they choose. As for your original 'timeline', it ceased to be when the Watcher did." Aaron looked at the orb, and then walked over to the other timelines couple. "So, what's different about our Alyras?" He asks his taller counterpart. The taller Aaron frowns at the smaller, you know what, let's just call Queen of Flame's Aaron, Aaron, and the other one Cilryn. Kay? Kay. Cilryn frowns, like I said before."Well, mine isn't a demon and mine actually likes me, how's that little guy? Also, what is up with your hair? It's like a hair dryer blew up in your face." Aaron blinks."I really don't like myself." Starr groans at the two."Hey, Aaron." They both look at him."What?" Starr frowns."Not you, my Dad." They both blink."What?" Starr growls."MY REAL DAD." He fires a beam of Energy at Aaron, and it burns his clothes off. He covers himself. Cilryn looks down at Aaron."Okay, I found another difference between us." He looks at Starr."Yes, son?" Starr smiles."Would you like to stay here?" Cilryn, frowns sadly."We don't belong here Starr, we need to go to the Otherworld....We would be happier there..." Starr frowns."I see...." "And I'd be happy to send ALL of you there, if SOMEONE doesn't back off," the Queen of Flames threatened, obviously referring to Aaron. The Seeker of Time opted to slowly back away. Starr looked at the Queen of Flames darkly."You will not harm any of them, not even that babbling idiot we both hate. They don't deserve to die just because you think they do, even if you want to kill them, you'll have to go through me first, otherwise leave them the hell alone." His features weren't demonic or dark, but they looked normal. The lines on his face were starting to fade a bit. Cilryn's eyes widened, and he quickly backed away with the Seeker of Time. Aaron hid behind Cilryn shaking with fear."No....No one usually talks to her like that...." Starr spoke up again."I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a dunce." Cilryn snickered. The Queen of Flames' expression shifted from anger to surprise, then to amusement. "You honestly think you could stop me..." She openly snickered. "Even if I were to die, I wouldn't let you get through my barrier..." His expression remained the same. "Just try it." was the Queen of Flames' response, as she unsheathed the Endbringer. Starr remained standing where he stood, not blinking."I know what that is capable of...But I didn't say I wouldn't let you break the barrier..." He summons Tempus in a flurry of pixels." I said I wouldn't let you get past it..." "So be it." The Queen of Flames rushed forward, unthinkably fast and swung at Starr - but Starr wasn't hit. Rather, the blade was deflected - by the Seeker of Time, wielding the Paradox Blades. Starr looked up at the Seeker of Time, happily."Alyra, thank you." Cilryn also stepped forward, and looked at the Queen of Flames in the eyes angrily."Don't you dare touch my son." Aaron just watched, hiding."Yea you get her...!" A Temporal Mess Alyra Samael, the Queen of Flames *Health: 3,353,805/3,353,805 *Speed: 2,476 (3,218.8) *Strength: 2,460 (3,198) *Fatigue: 3,575/3,575 *Regeneration: 0% *Rush Count: 20 *Damage Resistance: 30% *Equipment: True Endbringer Melee Damage, 6 Fatigue per use, instantly breaks non-sig/ult barriers, ignores damage resistance, Atronic Combat Suite Speed/Strength/Fatigue/Health, Gem of Eternity Magic Damage, Imperial Shroud Speed Reduced by x0.8 when they are attacking, Sky Flame Ring Inactive, Finale deals 25% more damage and has Lifelink (Alyra heals for x0.5 damage dealt), Hellfire Ring Equipped Attacks become Fire-Based (x1.3 Damage, has a 25% chance to burn the enemy for 5% for 5 turns for every 5 attacks that hit, stacks with itself 3 times), Overlord Armor Equipped Health, 30% Damage Resist from All Sources (Including Bleed), Stacks with Frames, Combat Gloves Melee Damage, Hellfire Crown spells are 30% more effective, includes multipliers, schools, sigs/ults/etc., does not include duration. Additionally, all spells are now Fire-element. *Effects: N/A Starr *Health: *Speed: *Strength: *Fatigue: *Regeneration: *Rush Count: *Damage Resistance: *Equipment: *Effects: Aaron *Health: *Speed: *Strength: *Fatigue: *Regeneration: *Rush Count: *Damage Resistance: *Equipment: *Effects: Cilryn *Health: 2,000,000/2,000,000 *Speed: 1,000 (1,650) *Strength: 1,000 (1,650) *Fatigue: 2,500/2,500 *Regeneration: 0% *Rush Count: 20 *Damage Resistance: 0% *Equipment: Elite Saiyan Armor Speed/Strength, Hyper Staff Melee Damage, 3 Fatigue to use, Speed multiplied by 1.2x when using *Effects: N/A Alyra Aurlena, the Seeker of Time *Health: 2,500,000/2,500,000 (Timesplinter Barrier: 2,500,000/2,500,000) *Speed: 2,500 (4,500) *Strength: 2,500 (3,000) *Fatigue: 2,500/2,500 *Regeneration: 25% *Rush Count: 20 *Damage Resistance: 0% (Magic: 75%) *Equipment: Timesplinter Aura Speed/Strength, Timesplinter Barrier with equal Health to user, unaffected by auto-breaking, Paradox Blades Melee Damage, attacks twice per Rush Count, ignores damage resistance, 6 Fatigue per attack, Kinetic Amplifiers Melee Damage, Starshard Barrier Magic Resistance, 25% Regeneration, unaffected by auto-breaking *Effects: Timeshift Speed, Auto-Dodge 3 Rush Count per turn, Arcane Mastery Enemy Area Of Effect spells only affect a single target Exaron, the Composer *Health: 3,000/3,000 *Speed: 6 (8.4) *Strength: 4 (5.6) *Fatigue: 500/500 *Regeneration: 20% *Rush Count: 20 *Damage Resistance: 0% *Equipment: Wraithshard Frame Installed Speed/Strength, counts as Frame *Effects: Observer not attack, Aspect Shift be targeted Fight! *Battle Conditions: 1 HP *Turn Order: TBD A Silenced Foe At the center of the Shattered Coliseum of Amon'surah, the Last City, there was a curious sphere of energy - nearly fifteen meters across, floating just as far above the ground, and glowing a brilliant teal with a white core. There was no wind within the arena, nor were there any natural sounds despite the sphere. Curiously enough, the Coliseum seemed to be in pristine condition - every pillar was intact, every carving on the sandstone walls visible, and they seemed to be shimmering slightly. *Turn Order: Bastion Allara, Starr Abraxis, Harmony Nyx, Moeru, Mirage, Xy'rios *Mirage casts Charge Up Lvl3 and Effect Barrier Lvl2 and then gets a bag of 420 and throws it at the entity rest of turn * Bastion draws his blade and casts charge up, speed, strength, hp and rush count level 5. Then strikes the entity with 20 sword strikes and 15 shots from his rapture canon. 4,293,042 damage? * Starr would watch the glowing orb."Liz...Patty....That thing, isn't normal." Starr would say, holding his pistols close."Yeah, I don't think fighting an immobile orb was in my job description." Liz would say snarky like."You weren't given a job description, because we are a Team Liz...Except, this team actually helps each other." Starr would snark back at her, smiling."Oooh! That thing looks like candy Sis! I'm gonna eat it!" Patty would yell scarily."Patty do NOT lick that orb!" Starr would say trying to get his pistols in order. * Harmony transforms, but otherwise does nothing, noticing no change when Bastion attacked it. * Moeru decides to hold back, slashing the orb 19 times, and firing 15 shots from the rapture cannon. 1,215,900 damage? * The sphere suddenly glows a brilliant white - before a massive shockwave erupted out stacks, slamming into all fighters. Harmony takes 1,985,468 damage, Bastion takes 1,285,868 damage, Moeru takes 1,211,704 damage, Mirage takes 320,123 damage, Starr takes 705,779 damage. No other action from the entity. * The arena flickered again, seemingly shifting between the "present" Coliseum - shattered and in ruins - and the pristine arena they were fighting in now. When the light died down, there was a creature nearly 3 meters tall, humanoid, covered in some form of carapace - four tendrils of energy trailing behind it. A telepathic voice rang out, echoing through the minds of the fighters. Silence must fall. * "is this a silent watcher? or is it something more?" he clutches his chest around the core before shaking it off "no time to worry about that" he casts heal level 5 before activating his flame and turtle school ultimate fist "not my max but it should do for now" he rushes the being with 20 sword slashes before eating 2 senzus and finishing (9 hit) with 15 shots from his rapture canon (5 hit). 4,156,608 (reduced to 1,033,500) damage . * Starr would hop back, stunned from what had just happened. He would go through his transformations, then He eats two Senzu Beans, and then thinks."Liz, Patty, we need to do something or we are all going to die!" He would say frantically."Starr, calm down! We won't get anywhere with you freaking out!" Liz would exclaim."Let's just kick it's ass!" Patty would say excited as usual. He would hold up his guns, and snarl at the monster."We need to use THAT move..." He would say, focusing.In sync, the three of them would yell, "Soul Resonance!" Starr's soul would flicker as a dome above him as the guns became arm cannons, and he grew 2 long black spikes on each shoulder. Skulls would flicker as well, and he would drop."Resonance Stable..." Liz would say."Noise Level at 0%!"" Patty would say happily."We're ready Starr!" Liz confirmed."Firing now!" Patty would cutely exclaim."Death Cannon!" Starr would scream, lifting up the cannons firing a long pink beam at the creature (hit). The guns would return, and Starr would throw them into the air, as Patty and Liz would transform and hop to the side. Starr would summon Tempus, his Chroniton Sword ( Ki Sword) Followed by 17 Slashes (3 hit), and he finishes by using a Chroniton Supernova (hit). Starr would then call to Harmony, and she would become the Silenced Edge. He would glow as well as the scythe would."Liz...Patty...Harmony...This could permanently damage my Soul...and could mean death...If I don't make it...Tell my father...He's a douche." Starr would resonate, then flick the dual bladed scythe upward, followed by the words."Silenced Flux." Cue the violent whipping. (hit) 803,734 damage, no reduction. * Harmony entered Servant of Silence and When the Clock Strikes Twelve immediately. She slipped out of Starr's grasp without warning and began slashing at Xy'rios - her psychotic laughter notably absent. In fact, she almost seemed, afraid. slashes (12 hit) When she finished, she glowed white briefly, repairing herself senzu + eat + heal level 5 3,589,090 damage (reduced to 1,196,363). Silenced Existence triggers 3 times. A faint laughter echoed throughout the minds of those present - clearly not Harmony. * Moeru begins eating 2 sezus, as he whispers a chant...blade works I am the Heart of my Blade... Steel is my Body, and Fire, my Blood. I have held Countless Weapons... Lost to Death, and Unknown to Life.' ''I endured Suffering to become the Ultimate Weapon... But these Hands shall never hold Anything. Truly, this Body is borne of Infinite Swords. *Moeru then proceeds to use speed up, strength up, and charge uplvl 5. He then uses the illusion slash (2 hit) and storm of blows (4 hit). he then uses 10 sword energy slahes (4 hit), and uses Clarent Blood Arthur (4 hit). he then fires 15 shots with his rapture cannon (11 hit). 1,758,713 damage, no reduction. *Mirage begins with saying "Ow." in a sarcastic tone, he then drew his plain hilt and cast Spooky Scary Skeletons, causing skeletons to sp00k the silent douche. He then equips his Ethereal Bracers (Combat Gloves) followed by activating all his transformations, He then casts max HP buff (lvl5) followed by using the barrier technique, casting melee barrier (Lvl3) and energy barrier (Lvl4) followed by Healing (Lvl5) and then casting Stun Freeze (Lvl4) (miss), Mirage then sits down and skips the rest of his turn. (Charge Up and Effect Barrier expire) * *All Skeletons punches the silent douche 10 times each. 3 hit, 3,540 damage. (826,341 bleed damage dealt) *A shockwave rippled throughout the arena Attack: Silent Shockwave of Effect (Moeru is hit, Mirage is hit, Skeletons 1, 2, and 4 are hit) when the Silent Shifter vanished - reappearing in front of Starr, and ripping Harmony - who was in scythe form - from his hands. Attack: Silent Drain (5 hits) Harmony instantly reverted to her normal form and screamed in pain as Xy'rios seemingly crushed her in its' grip - before she was released. 137,724 damage to Moeru, Mirage, Skeletons 1, 2, and 4. 1,377,236 damage to Harmony Nyx. 3 stacks of Silenced Existence stolen. Harmony exits Silenced Edge, collapses briefly before vanishing and reappearing next to Starr on her feet. * "what the hell was that, it seemed to steal some of her power, this could be a real problem" he enters potentia unlock powering up his legs before casting physical and energy resistance level5 and stun freeze level 5 (miss) "lets hope that worked " he performs 17 slashes (12 hit) and 15 shots (7 hit) from his rapture canon before channeling his energy into excalibur (cataclysm burst charging) 4,862,446.875 (reduced to 1,209,000) damage. * Starr would dash backwards, dumbfounded."I...I'm surviving?..." He would say, while eating a senzu bean."Not for long if you don't get your butt in gear!" Liz would nag."Hey Sis, remember when Starr used Death Cannon?! That was so cool!" Patty would screech in happiness."That was just a couple of minutes ago Patty...." Liz would drone."Okay, girls, I need you both to transform!" Starr would demand with determination. A Pink glow would erupt, and he would catch the guns in his hands, holding them upside down, and holding the triggers with his pinkies. He would leap up in the air, and fire them both 15 times. ( 30 Shots ) (5 hit) "Okay girls both of you take a sword!" He would say throwing them both into the air, and throwing his Dual Swords into the air for both of them to grab. Liz and Patty would both rush the creature, and slash it 9 times each. ( Starr's speed and damage, equivalent to 18 Dual Wielded Sword Slashes. Starr would let them come back, and he himself would slash once, (4 hit total) then put up a barrier. "Hey Harmony, do you have any senzu beans to spare?" Starr would ask. 224,813 damage. * Harmony appeared injured, but began to regenerate, passing two senzus to Starr. "H-his defenses..." She said unsteadily, pulling out her twin blades. "They can't stop our strongest attacks. I'll try to slow him down." Deciding that, since the Shifter absorbed her power, that a Silenced Storm or Cascade was out of the question, she simply slashed at Xy'rios 18 times. 12 hit, 2,936,528 (reduced to 1,174,611) damage. -12% Speed and Strength. * Moeru activated The Sword of Damoclese, before using Clarent Blood Arthur on the giant being (4 hit). He then used Illusion slash (5 hit), and storm of blows (6 hit), alongside 14 Sword Energy Slices (9 hit). He ends his turn be eating two senzu beans. 3,365,098 damage. -50% bleed inflicted. * "I can't do shit, my stats are too low." Mirage says then he casts Health Stealing Lvl2 (miss) on the silent douche followed by another Energy Barrier Lvl4 and then using the barrier technique. Mirage then goes up to the silent douche, towering over him by one meter, and then bashes his head with his plain handle 10 times (1 hit), followed by mirage casting Healing Lvl5 on himself. Mirage then snaps his fingers to change the song in the background into a fairly metal song. 8,850 damage. * *The remaining skeleton punches the silent douche 10 times. All miss. *The power Xy'rios stole from Harmony became visible, in the form of ethereal blue flames - which began collecting in his hands. The Shifter hurled two spheres Attack: Silent Phantom Sphere, one at Moeru (hit) and one at Bastion (hit), before slamming its' hands together creating a small shockwave punches to the bloody skeleton (10 hit), and hurling a third sphere towards Harmony (miss). Skeleton 3 is annihilated, 329,655 damage to Moeru and Bastion. Xy'rios loses 3 stacks of Silenced Existence. * "so our ultimate attacks will break through eh? guess no reason to hold back now" he eats 2 senzus then enters potentia ultima powering up all of his limbs then enters potentia angelis "lets start of big" he unleashes his Cataclism burst (hit) as a huge sword strike then proceeds to rush Xy'rois with 26 sword slashes (18 hit) before envoloping himself in a bright white light "oh holy blade of salvation lend me your power to strike down this foe move excalibur (10 hits) moving at incredible speeds he strikes the silent shifter relentlessly. 23,938,200 damage. * The Silent Shifter shrieks in pain, as its' body appears to be cracking, light shining through the cracks. It writhes in apparent pain, glowing a brilliant white - before freezing in place and simply...disintegrating into dust. * Battle over. All participants gain 13,772,355 XP and Silenced Power Speed/Strength, stacks with all other items Reading Location - The Noverian Estate *Reading Slot 1 *Reading Slot 2 *Reading Slot 3 *Reading Slot 4 RP Area: Within the Noverian Estate is a vast library, containing countless books on a variety of subjects. Alyra Noveria herself has written many of them, and is offering space for any who with to learn. Battle Tournament - The Ancient Fortress *Advancement: Half-Breed Knowledge, Cybernetic Field *Alyra Noveria *Zane *Silver *Ikaros *Battle Slot 5 *Battle Slot 6 *Battle Slot 7 *Battle Slot 8 Battle - Against the Queen of Flames Alyra Noveria *Health: 2,531,771/2,569,645 *Speed: 2,118 (2,753.4) *Strength: 2,102 (2,732.6) *Fatigue: 3,185/3,185 *Rush Count: 20 *Regeneration: 0% *Damage Resistance: 30% *Equipment: Endbringer Melee Damage, 6 Fatigue per use, instantly breaks non-sig/ult barriers, Atronic Combat Suite Speed/Strength/Fatigue/Health, Gem of Eternity Magic Damage, Imperial Shroud Speed Reduced by x0.8 when they are attacking, Sky Flame Ring Inactive, Finale deals 25% more damage and has Lifelink (Alyra heals for x0.5 damage dealt), Hellfire Ring Equipped Attacks become Fire-Based (x1.3 Damage, has a 25% chance to burn the enemy for 5% for 5 turns for every 5 attacks that hit, stacks with itself 3 times), Overlord Armor Equipped Health, 30% Damage Resist from All Sources (Including Bleed), Stacks with Frames, Combat Gloves Melee Damage, Hellfire Crown spells are 30% more effective, includes multipliers, schools, sigs/ults/etc., does not include duration. Additionally, all spells are now Fire-element. *Effects: N/A Zane *Health: 1/339,000 *Speed:673 *Strength:674 *Fatigue:800 *Rush Count:20 *Regeneration: NA *Damage Resistance:NA *Equipment: ** Dragon's Eclipse(Sword) Does 2x punch damage and like 2.2x punch damage to dragons ** Dragon's Dawn: (Sword) Speed increased by 25% during attack, for every 5 attacks that hit, rush count increased by 1 ** False Dragon Ball *Effects: Silver *Health:1/693,750 *Speed: 850 *Strength: 753 *Fatigue: 1100 *Rush Count:20 *Regeneration:NA *Damage Resistance: *Equipment: * Sword * Edge of Twilight: (Sword) 1.5x speed and does 1.5x sword damage and can split into two getting 2x sword damage but he cant use it for the next turn *Effects: Ikaros *Health:1/49,000 *Speed:44 *Strength:42 *Fatigue:800 *Rush Count:20 *Regeneration:20% *Damage Resistance:NA *Equipment: Sword *Effects: Fight! *Battle Conditions: 1 HP *Turn Order: Zane, Silver, Ikaros, Alyra * Zane lands and looks over to Alyra "It's been a while hasn't it" Zane starts by using a Demonic Death Wave (miss) and then a negative karma ball (miss). Zane then pulls out his swords and attacks her 5 times (Eclipse misses) (2 hits with Dawn) with each before using a Darkness sword attack (miss). 14,154 damage. * Silver jumping in after Zane with a double High Pressure energy waves (miss) before pulling out his Edge of Twilight slicing her 10 times (2 hit) before use a power blitz (miss) and using a twin distructo disk (miss) 23,720 damage. * Ikaros Follows after Silver attacking with her sword 5 times before using a genocide blast and a chocolate beam ending with a High Pressure Energy wave (nope.avi) * Alyra casts Firaga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga, all at Level 10. (all 3 hit Silver, Zane, Ikaros). She then casts Dark Slice Level 5 on Silver (hit). Zane takes 338,999 damage, Silver takes 693,749 damage, Ikaros takes 48,999 damage. * Battle over. Alyra gains 540,874 XP. Silver, Zane, and Ikaros gain 18,937 XP. RP Area Far above the clouds on Nyx lies the floating island of Heizron, for which the mineral Heizrondite was named. Atop the island lies a vast abandoned fortress, protected from most elements save the wind. Once, the great fortress served as a safe haven for the inhabitants of Glänzende Zeit, but now the castle lies in ruins, suitable for nothing more than an arena. The many twisting hallways within serve as a perfect venue for close quarters combat, whereas the vast courtyards outside are ideal for anything else. Within the fortress itself exist strange pillars of blackened stone, which exhibit curious electromagnetic properties. While they are carved from pure Heizrondite, they do not amplify magic, rather they amplify electrical activity nearby, giving androids enhanced physical abilities. Planet of Fate Zeou Kai wakes up placing a hand on his head and shaking off a pain he had. "Wha...?" He looks around and sees a large structure made out of what looks like sandstone. "I got the feeling I'm ont on Earth anymore. Oh man, Sheena's gonna kill me if I'm not back later today." He gets up and stretches his neck and arms looking around. "Hello, anyone here?" he shouts. Ichiro is sat on top of one of the walls, looking down towards Zeou Kai. "Well, no shit Sherlock" He jumps down from the sandstone wall. "This is a nice place, but how in the nine guardians did I get here" He mutters to himself as he walks over to Kai, "What's up chuckle nuts?" "Welcome to Glanzende Zeit." The voice of the Seeker of Time could be heard as she stepped out from behind a pillar of blackened stone. "Couldn't tell you how you got here, unfortunately." Alyra said. "This is the Ancient Fortress, still trying to translate the original name...strange that you arrived near me while I was working, though..." "Alyra Noveria." Kai says placing his hands in his pockets. "The Seeker of Time. I've heard stories about you and your family." Kai says looking at her and the eyepatch. "How do you know so much about this place? Are we even on Earth anymore?" Kai asks. "Ichiro, terrible reference but it's nice to see you." Ichiro looked at Alyra, "Hmm, my father said something of you, I can't remember what exactly" He tilted his head, "But on a more important matter, what are we doing here? Are we to help or something?" He asked a little confused as he started to hover slightly before turning so he is upside-down. He crossed his legs and rose up meet their gaze. "This planet is where I first arrived in this universe." Alyra explained, "I've been studying it ever since, if only to pass the time while I work on my arcane research...as for why you're here, I can't tell you. Glanzende Zeit is strong in magic - after all, it's what's keeping Heizron aloft. Er, Heizron is the floating island this fortress is built on. Look up, do you see any clouds? They're all below us." "I have half a mind to sing Castle in the Sky, secondly, Dragons are immune to magic, how the heck was I effected? Anyways, mind giving us a tour Alyra? Maybe we could help you figure stuff out." Kai says. "Could be a side effect of the Rift, perhaps..." Alyra theorized, glancing up towards the moon. Small crystals - quartz, perhaps - in the rock of the fortress glittered in the early light of dawn as she began to lead Ichiro and Kai through the fortress. "This place was once a...safe haven, from the world below. All that remains is rock and sand now..." The wind whistled through the sandstone halls, kicking up trace amounts of the fine sand that was spread throughout the fortress. She stopped in front of one of the blackened pillars, "Heizrondite. It channels magic, but these ones are...different, somehow. They interact with technology, curiously enough, boosting its' effectiveness. Perhaps its' interaction with the Rift brought you here..." "My father uses a similar thing to travel between realms. Though, he's entirely human and my sister is a halfbreed like me. Maybe it's the same material, I wouldn't know never delved too far into that stuff." Kai said as he went over and examined the crystal. "Mind if I take a piece for study? Panda and I are studying magic together." "Not from here, but I can give you a sample." Alyra frowned briefly as she thought for a moment, before holding out her hand - runes flaring up around it, and a small stone made of the same materials as the blackened pillars appeared in her hand. "Take it, there's plenty. On second thought..." A second one formed, in the same way as the first. "One of ordinary Heizrondite, one from the pillars. Study it if you want." Kai takes both and sticks them in his triangle backpack which then he seemed to pull his katana and sheath out of. "Don't ask, this backpack is about as bottomless as Link's man purse." He looks around and hears a ruckus upstairs. "Um, friend's of yours?" The castle shakes a little and sandstone falls. "This place is occasionally used as a battleground. The ruins seem to...repair themselves over time. Shall we find out what's happening?" Alyra offered. "Lead the way." Kai says as the castle begins shaking again. Alyra simply lifted herself off the ground, presumably with magic - if so, she showed no signs of concentration - before gesturing to follow, flying towards the source of the tremors. Kai followed Alyra with Ichiro in tow until they made it to the top of the castle. Everything had seem to have been shaking during their short travel and when they got to the top they saw why: two fighters, seemingly locked in mortal combat crashing each other into the castle or destroying pieces of it as well as the shockwaves of them colliding shaking the sandstone building. "Um, do you know them, I can't quite see them from here." "Hm...I don't recognize them..." Alyra idly conjured up an image of both fighters. "You recognize either?" There is a demonic scream as a generic looking demon crashes down next to them. A man with angel wings flies forward at incomprehensible speeds and stabs into the monster with a golden sword and breathes out as it disintegrates. Kai recognizes him and backs up a little almost bumping into Alyra. "Y--you're the Arch Angel!" The man looked over and smiled. He has brown shaggy hair, a gray hoodie with no pockets and a hood, blue jeans and white shoes with gray laces. The golden sword he has glows dimly and is designed after a great sword. "Yup, what's up?" he asks making the sword vanish. "Sorry for the ruckus, I'll fix this place up." "Don't bother." Alyra said, "It'll fix itself up eventually, but I can just..." With a snap of her fingers, the entire fortress was enveloped in a golden glow as the damage to it simply reversed. "...revert it to its' past condition. Curious sword you've got there." "That's the Sword of Aether. It was forged by the Highest Elder God, the first being in existence to destroy Heaven and an opposite to it called the Sword of Souls meant to destroy Hell. Ironically enough this sword has a longer backstory then me. So, as the scared man just said, my name's Arch. Nice to meet you all. Can you introduce yourselves?" he asks looking at the repairs. "Lady Alyra Aurlena, of House Noveria. Seeker of Time, Princess of the Twin Suns...technically a Queen of Hell, but nevermind that." She said with a brief bow. "Currently researching magic in this universe. Speaking of universes, I travel between them." "My name is Zeou Kai, Prince of Dragons and son to Kados, King of Dragons." Kai says. Arch nods and looks to Alyra. "Queen of Hell? Sorry to spoil your fun but it doesn't exist anymore after what Kalidon did." Kai looked at Arch weirdly. "What do you mean, who's Kalidon?" Arch sighed and backed up a little. "Kalidon is me, well, half of my soul. You see, a long time ago my soul was chosen at the same time between Heaven and Hell's armies and after a bit my evil half manifested itself as my exact brother copy. He's physically stronger and has all of my powers just demonified. He looks like me too but for some reason doesn't like wearing a shirt and has horns protruding forward out of his temples. We fought for years against darkness and mostly against each other. We teamed up once but, that was only for a short time before Amen, the Ninth Elder God declared War on creation after somehow subduing the other Elders. Kalidon and I fought bravely against him but even as a mortal God he proved too much for us apart. Eventually we agreed to become whole again and we stopped him once and for all. Lately now, I just kinda run around and send any spare demons to New Hellzone, a place that Kalidon oversees as it's ruler. The last Hell from my world, Kalidon destroyed it and caused Armageddon." Arch explained. "Ah, another inter-universal traveler. Different Hell." Alyra said, chuckling somewhat. "How long have you been here, by the way?" "The demon you just saw me kill was Dante. I've been chasing him across realms and everything so, not quite sure, I'd say about a week. Tracked him here trying to absorb the weird stones here." Arch says. "Currently, Kalidon isn't a problem unless for some reason something pushes me over the edge, since we're now a whole being once again I control him in a way." "Whoa, so you're like, some kind of guardian angel for the planet you're from?" Kai asked. "Almost, I'm designated as Gabriel's assistant. I spread the world of safety and peace to the planet through simple means and keep the streets clean. Raphael taught me how to fight after my past mentor was killed by Kalidon when he broke the barrier into Heaven." Arch explains with a small frown on his face. "Hm. Not sure what good absorbing heizrondite would do. If he stuck around long enough, he might have figured out how to make it himself, but all you'd be absorbing would be rock and a small amount of magic..." Alyra said, mostly to herself. "Well, welcome to Glanzende Zeit. I literally own this planet, please don't wreck it." "You don't have to worry about me. After I figure out how I get home I'll be gone. I'm sure my friends and wife miss me." Arch says. "So, I've noticed you said you were a type of Queen of Hell, mind explaining that?" Arch asks. "I wouldn't know, Alyra's been around before I got here from the Dragon Realm and to my knowledge, Hokus, her husband, is probably the reason." Kai says. "Yes, my husband, Hokus. Though I'm still wondering as to the precise legal conditions..." Alyra said. "Ah, it matters not. Sounds like you've led an interesting life..." "More like an interesting after life. I'm allowed down on this physical plane to help people when I want to. I should report back to this world's Heaven and speak with whoever is in charge." Arch says. He spreads his wings, the sun seeming to heal his visible wounds as they shine on them. "I guess I'll see all of you around." Arch says as he wraps his wings in front of him and vanishes in a golden light and feathers. "That... was really cool." Kai said with a big grin on his face. "Oh man, I need to get back to my Dojo before Sheena wakes up, she'll throw one heck of a fit if she sees I'm gone." Kai says worriedly. "Alyra, thanks for the tour, loved the castle but is there anyway I can get back down to Earth from here quickly?" Kai asks. "Yes, I've got a Rift Device here, give me a moment." A flash of light, and a small, circular device was in Alyra's hand. She pointed it at an empty space on a wall, and a portal in space ripped itself open. "I think you can find your way home from there. Best not to wake Sheena wake up with a Rift in the bedroom." "Bedroom?" when the rift shows the inside of Kai's Dojo it shows Sheena inside of his sleeping bag and another just across from it. Booth are on a large mat and towards the back is supplies and four large cabinets with dressers inside of them and a trophy display in the center of them all. The windows are closed and a small girl is sleeping next to the door. A Namekian can be seen sitting in a meditative stance just outside of one of the cracked open blinds to the wooden windows hovering over the stream. "I don't have one of those, I have a Dojo, but thank you." Kai says as he leaps through and it closes behind him. Healing Chamber X2- The Aetherius Lake *Healing Chamber 1 *Healing Chamber 2 *Healing Chamber 3 *Healing Chamber 4 *Healing Chamber 5 RP Area To the west of Nyx lies the Isle Sta'arang, a vast mountain piercing the oceans and rising to the heavens. Atop the mountain rests yet another stone fortress, but contained within the walls is a true treasure - the Aetherius Lake. Said to be a gift from the deities of the world, the lake mends the wounds of the injured, and provides rest to the weary. The Ritual of Rebirth "Awaken..." The word echoed throughout the shadowed vale, heard over all other sounds - the crackle of flames, the roar of a waterfall, the creak of stone and the whistling of the winds. Great, blackened pillars of rock encircled the Aetherius Lake, the conduits of magic obtained from the Ancient Fortress of Heizron. There were seven, arranged in a septagon - for seven was a powerful number in sorcery. Placed atop the first was a large diamond, nearly the size of a human head, of absolutely pristine quality. The second had a brilliant flame, burning without fuel. The third, a clay bowl filled with water, perfectly clear and unmoving. The fourth had no object atop it, yet the whistling of the winds could be heard. Atop the fifth, a polished moonstone. Likewise, the sixth held a polished sunstone. The seventh one held the venom of a great serpent. After the word, the Lake itself echoed with thunder as a bolt of lightning struck the center, yet no source could be seen. Movement stirred within the lake, and the Seeker of Time waited. Eight beams of light shot out of the lake as a tall young-man's body slowly rose from it, seeming unconscious as he floated towards the Seeker. He wore the symbol of the eight great elements on his back, and had the eyes of a Dragon, which slowly opened to find the Seeker, sending a message unclear, unreadable but with great importance before the lifeless body dropped from the air onto the ground, barely breathing. Alyra moved towards the body, searching for any ailments or unexpected issues or injuries from the process, and if she found any, she used more conventional water magic to repair them. After a moments' thought, she tapped into her knowledge of the dark arts - casting a modified life drain, which caused her life energy to flow into the body, rather than vice versa. The body started coughing violently, opening it's eyes. "Wha?" Nikolas spoke slowly, his body adjusting to the area, "What?" He coughed a little more, placing a hand on his head as his Dragonic eyes scanned the area. "Feeling alright?" Alyra asked. "I healed any injuries I found, though you'll likely feel...empty for some time. Just a mana deficiency, it will pass." Contrary to what she usually wore, Alyra was currently garbed in flowing, blue and white robes - with designs that seemed to take inspiration equally from ancient China and Japan. He struggled to sit up, "Where am I? Who are you? And why do I feel like I've been pulled apart in eight places then put back together" He moved a hand to his neck, feeling a tattoo there, following it down to the eight symbols. "You're at the Aetherius Lake, on the Isle Sta'arang. Where this lake is on Glanzende Zeit is the planet's greatest secret." Alyra began. "As for who I am, I am Alyra Aurlena, of House Noveria. Welcome back to the land of the living." Nikolas looked at her with slight confusion, "How did I get here? Last thing I remember was eight sets of glowing eyes in a black void" "Hm. Couldn't tell you much about the void, but I brought you back to life with sorcery...though you appear vastly different than the body I used. It's likely related to the ritual..." Alyra trailed off, having begun to talk to herself more than anything. "I found your body in the Ancient Fortress, on the floating island Heizron." "M-my name.... My, my name is...... My name is Nik- Nikolas..... Nikolas Pieterse..... I don't remember anything before the void" He shook his head lightly and sighed. He yawned slightly, "I feel like I've slept months" "Or centuries, if you're still the same person before the ritual. The burial chamber in question was dated at five hundred and twenty three years...ah, it matters not." Alyra offered a small, clay bowl filled with water from the Lake. "Drink up." He took the bowl and started drinking it, guzzling it down. He wiped his face and put down the bowl, "Thanks Alyra" He slowly stood, scanning the lake, "This is weird, very weird" "Well, you won't be seeing it anytime soon after you leave it. As I said, its' location is secret. All the public knows is that it's somewhere in the Isle Sta'arang, but only my family knows where. Shall we be off, or do you need a moment?" "I think it's best if we leave" He turned around and scanned for the exit, "Um, how?" "Something a bit more unconventional than simple magic." A faint golden aura surrounded the two, and before Nikolas could react, both he and the Seeker of Time had vanished, having been pulled through Time to another location.